A Marine's Diary
by AeroTagachirane
Summary: Jonathon G. Varetta, A.K.A Project Heaven, has been captured by the Zerg after his planet was attacked and destroyed by the Protoss. With a new life within the Zerg colony, will he protect these misunderstood aliens, and his new home, or will the pressure prove to be too much for the Marine to handle? Only reading on, will you know.


Kerrigan stood before a mass of flesh...

"Cerebrate, what should we do with the prisoner my soldiers captured?"

"Make sure they feel at home... In other words, don't kill them... As I'm all too sure you know, information is valuable."

"Yes, Cerebrate..."

* * *

><p>November 17, 32XX<p>

It's been nine days since the destruction of planet I was stationed on... I'm not sure what the Zerg want with me, but I can only assume they allowed me to keep my battle suit only because of the toxicity in the air... I can smell it... They want to kill me... But something is holding them back... Perhaps it's Kerrigan... What other Zerg leader would tell their troops to keep someone like me alive? From what little I've learned of the screeches they call speech, it seems the Protoss are on their way here... They plan to move to a more fortified encampment... One not as toxic in the air, either. They say the Cerebrate wants to see me... Project Heaven out.

December 9, 32XX

We've just arrived at the base. Several Hydralisks were staring me down. Kerrigan personally removed my suit as the only Zerg who knew how to do so, and I wasn't going to take it off myself. We glared at eachother as my combat suit was removed. A young Zergling ran up to me, curious. I was tempted to kick it, but for my sake, I crouched down and stroked it instead. Seems I've made my first friend, as the Zergling jumped up into my arms. Instinctively I looked around for any sort of mother before remembering how Zerg spawn. I decided to look for its birthmate instead. The other Zerg didn't seem to mind as there wasn't any sign of intent to harm the young creature in my arms. I was marched off around the planet before being allowed a single night in the Hive while my cell is constructed... Project Heaven out.

December 11, 32XX

Zarka, the Zergling that ran up to me the first day on the planet, was taken from me when I was placed in my cell. She came to visit me every day though, and she would just sit and listen to the stories I had to tell... Maybe the Zerg aren't so different from humans like me after all... She'd return day after day, and was clearly maturing as it went on. I soon found myself wondering how exactly the Zerg work... I asked Zarka if she could ask Kerrigan to come over... And she did. When Zarka returned, Kerrigan arrived shortly after.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, exactly?"<p>

"I wish to be released... But as the condition for my release, I be an honorary Zerg."

"You wish to join us, and retain your humanity?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"If I can learn more about your kind's inner workings, should I somehow return to the Terran, I can fight for a treaty between our two races. The Protoss are enough trouble as it is, but with the addition of our two kinds fighting, there is no hope for our survival."

"You make a fair point... Very well, I shall consult the Cerebrate on this matter."

* * *

><p>I couldn't be more thankful for the conversation that had followed Kerrigan's arrival. I'm getting out of here... I might as well be slave to the Zerg, but I won't be stuck in this cell... Besides, maybe they need someone with my sort of abilities around here. Who knows. I'm actually not sure if Zarka's female, but based on the higher pitched sounds she makes and the sound of the name, I'm assuming that the Zergling is female. I wonder what a Hydralisk *The rest is scratched out beyond recognition*. Did I really just write that? This place is getting to me. Project Heaven out.<p>

December 14, 32XX

Kerrigan finally came back today. Once my cell was deconstructed enough to leave, I was greeted with being tackled by Zarka. Kerrigan stared down at us, and I stared up at Zarka. It was then that I realized just how much this being enjoys being around me... But she's a sentient being like me, I can't just keep her as a pet... Kerrigan sighed and demanded the construction of a building for us to... Live in? Well then, guess I'm living with Zarka...

* * *

><p>"You two will be living together."<p>

"You can't be seriou-"

*Garbled screeching*

"Zarka... Do you really want to be that close to me?"

She nodded.

"Then I guess we're living together."


End file.
